The field of the invention is canopy release mechanisms and the invention related more particularly to the release of harnesses of the type used by the crew of an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,247 assigned to the assignee of the present application discloses a buckle system having many features of the mechanism of the present invention. This patent is incorporated herein by reference for background purposes.
There is a need for canopy release mechanisms which require less strength-to open. The release mechanism shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,247 meets this requirement. It is essential, of course, that such easier opening mechanisms remain closed until the wearer actively releases the same.
The present invention is a locking bar of a parachute canopy release to keep the cover of the release mechanism closed down over the actuating lever until disconnect is desired. The locking bar prevents the cover of the canopy release from inadvertently opening when subjected to an angular acceleration about the webbing pin. When the canopy release is subjected to an angular acceleration of sufficient magnitude, the cover will begin to rotate outwardly from the actuation lever. The locking bar will rotate in the opposite direction and more fully engage the locking pins, preventing the cover from rising. When the locking bar is manually moved to an open position, the movable cover may be opened, exposing the actuating lever, thereby permitting the release mechanism to release the harness. Knurling is added to the leading edge of the locking bar to assist pilots and crew members to open the release while wearing gloves or while suffering an injury sustained before or during descent on the parachute. Preferably, an automatic release mechanism is included which activates the canopy release when immersed in water. The electronic portion of the water activating system is preferably removably held to the bottom of the frame of the release mechanism.